memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mike Nobody
Additions to Klingonese/temp About your additions to the "Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese" section. *Arturis- nice catch *Dax- I'm assuming you mean Curzon Dax (and by default, probably Jadzia Dax and Ezri Dax). It would be nice if you can specify your source though. *EMH- You probably mean The Doctor. Was he trying to "connect" with B'Elanna or something? *James T. Kirk- I thought he hated Klingons. When did he learn it? Star Trek VI?? *Jean-Luc Picard- Okay, he was the arbiter of succession and all that, but did he specifically speak Klingon? I mean first-hand, not just some quote or words he had to remember. When I first created the list I could only find the three people (Janeway, Pazlar, and Sato). I appreciate you improving and adding to it, it's just a couple of these seem questionable.--Tim Thomason 13:16, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) : In Hope and Fear, Janeway specifically says that she has trouble with basic Klingonese. That suggests that she could probably form simple sentences and knows some common vocabulary. Also, Sato got better as the show went on, and by Observer Effect was pretty much fluent. Better than Janeway anyway. I like the term "Klingonese," it may seem "unrealistic" but it's kinda funny in a TOS-kind of way. Also, since it was one of the only alien languages referred to by name (even once), it should be located at that page.--Tim Thomason 04:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Duplicating articles Hi I noticed you created a couple of articles, Scotch and Tilonius IV -- these articles, however, already exist -- Scotch whiskey and Tilonus IV (i'm not sure but I think Tilonius is an incorrect spelling). I'm setting them as redirects back to the pre-existing articles. Please try our feature to try and see if an article already exists before you create a new one. Also, try using the "what links here" link to make sure your article isn't an orphans -- an "orphan" article is an article which has no links to it. Please try and make sure that at least one other article links to the new article you make -- or else no one will ever be able to see or find the one you created. Also, if you check to see if anything links to an article when you make it, it could give you an idea whether the name is spelled right -- for example, absolutely no articles link to Tilonius IV, so that's a good clue it might be misspelled, but if you were interested in visiting "Frame of Mind", you'd see the correct spelling. Try to read the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style for more ways to format your articles rather than creating stubs. Thanks for your contributions! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:10, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I was filling out the requested subjects with active links, not really creating from scratch. However, yes, I noticed some of the misspelling but wasn't sure how to correct it..besides starting over with a new page. I was going to get back to what wasn't already covered.--Mike Nobody 13:19, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) If there's a page or link that you think might be misspelled, you can always move the page to the correct spelling, or fix the link to point to the correct spelling. Starting over with a new page can make it difficult to do either -- you can't move a page to a new location if someone created a new page at that location, and if you created a duplicate page at a new location, we have two of the same article, which gets in the way of building the web because other users aren't sure which one to link to. Even if a subject is "requested" somewhere, that still means you have to follow Memory Alpha:Policy and make sure the links to and from it are in order, and that it is tagged correctly. If you ever see something you aren't sure how to correct, feel free to ask Memory Alpha:Administrators or Memory Alpha:Archivists how to fix it... thanks for your time! :) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:31, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I would like to add to that Particle Synthesis-- since particle synthesis already exists. Also please watch your capitalizations of words. These terms "Particle Synthesis" and "Legal Intercessor" are not proper names. We actually have a link somewhere in this site that explains that and if I get some time later, I will point you in that direction. And once again, please don't forget to cite your sources and begin your articles with something similiar to "A legal intercessor is a.... instead of just jumping into the article mid-thought. --Alan del Beccio 07:13, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Memory Alpha:Naming conventions Oopses If you are ever curious as to something you did in a previous edit -- try clicking "my contributions" from your user menu (usually the top of the screen in most skins) -- it will list every edit you've made. Furthermore if you go to any article and click "history" it will list what was done to the article before and after you (or someone else) edited it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:53, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) I tried both, and still couldn't recover Vorok's pic.--Mike Nobody 13:57, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Highlighting text Your contributions are extremely appreciated. However, please try to use ' to highlight text, rather than ''. From Memory Alpha:Follow highlighting conventions: The first introductory sentence of an article should include the title word or phrase that the article is about, and this title should be '''boldfaced'. This highlighting convention makes it easy for the casual reader to identify the topic. Don't highlight every single use of the word or phrase, though — just the first one. After the first time the word is seen in bold, the reader will know what the article is about, and so any further highlighting is unnecessary. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:53, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC)